Data centers can use multi-tier network fabrics that are made up of multiple routers and that support uplinks from a lower level of routers, such as multiple top-of-rack (TOR) routers. Due to the intra-network routing protocols (such as open shortest path first (OSPF)) used within a multi-tier network, in some scenarios different data packets transmitted from one lower level router to another lower level router can take different routes through the network. In at least some cases, this can lead to an unbalanced utilization of network resources.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to routing data communications in a multi-tier network.